marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:A.I.M.-Marvel Logo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 16:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Images I found higher quality versions so I uploaded them... - Doomlurker (talk) 20:32, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Comicbookmovie.com - Doomlurker (talk) 20:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Captain America You asked for my help for the Captain America wikia right? What specifically do you want me to do other than uploading images?--Kal-EL (talk) 20:49, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well make new pages expand pages help build a community and be active i suppose. Byzantinefire 20:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) GotG The ones in the infoboxes? They came from comicbookmovie a while back. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:37, April 11, 2014 (UTC) http://camw1n.deviantart.com/art/Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-2014-Theatrical-Poster-446240761 - Doomlurker (talk) 18:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I See.Byzantinefire 18:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Galleries On a character's pages images should go in this order: Film Stills in chronological order, promotional images (promo shots, posters, merchandise), set/behind the scenes photos and finally concept art. You keep messing this order up hugely. For films that haven't been released yet, obviously we can't put film stills in chronological order but they should still be in front of promo, set and concept art! - Doomlurker (talk) 18:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry its just that i'm distributing these images to more than 1 wikia and its very difficult to concentrate on what i'm doing. Byzantinefire 18:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) What's the use of MarvelCinematicUniverseWikia/any other being a redirect page? Can you explain this to me what the use of having a Groot wikia page on here, and then making a new link at the bottom redirecting you to another wikia page with the '''same information? 'I'd like to hear why it should be kept. Doomlurker doesn't always catch things that are added to the pages so he may have missed that addition. Npaproductions (talk) 21:10, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Because the MCU wiki has more detail and the Disney needs more detail and besides they are major wiki's.Byzantinefire 21:12, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean that they need to be on this wikia page. This wikia needs a lot more details being added to it and only a handful of people contribute to adding more information. If you think that this Wikia is less detailed then the MarvelCinematicWikia, try adding more information on the pages about the characters instead of having it redirect you at the bottom of the page to another Wikia. It's pointless, really. Npaproductions (talk) 21:19, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you have been posting textless posters for the Avengers Age of Ultron Movie and they're really nice. Could you try and find a textless poster for Hawkeye? Thanks. Sparrow9988 (talk) 22:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well when it comes out i will post it. Byzantinefire 22:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Helen Cho images Hey man, Where did you find those images from AOU? I haven't seen them before and I was just curious Npaproductions (talk) 04:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I got them from tumblr. Byzantinefire 04:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :: can you give me a link? Npaproductions (talk) 04:51, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::http://clubhousemouse.tumblr.com Byzantinefire 04:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Civil War Images I don't believe, for thw time being, that those images won't have any HD versions of them so I'll upload them now and mark them accordingly. Don't worry man, i finally got my new tablet and its running beautifully. Npaproductions (talk) 01:05, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :That is not the issue the issue is they should not be uploaded because they are watermarked and there are too many of them. 01:14, April 24, 2016 (UTC) X-Men: Apocalypse images Here are over 40 new stills for the film if you wish to upload them. I'm spent on uploading images and videos (most of them) for ''Civil War. Here is the source for those new images. Some BTS, some official stills. It seems like the XMA page doesn't get the love it deserves. Once those images are uploaded I'll make a seperate gallery for the images since there are so many. Npaproductions (talk) 00:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Oh Thank you 01:03, May 4, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome Hey man, you're welcome for those images. Please make sure you name them properly as well instead of jus uploading them with their original file names. Need to keep everything on here looking good! I'm gonna be adding more images for GOTG Vol 2 tonight. Cheers man, I hope you enjoy Civil War! I'm going to see it on Sunday!!! Npaproductions (talk) 01:55, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :I always name my images properly. 02:12, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Captain America: Civil War concept art Here is some concept art from the film. I don't understand why they're watermarked with CBM's signature logo, but hey, it's concept art so! source 1, source 2 and source 3. Npaproductions (talk) 21:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Captain America Civil War concept art here is more concept art from Civil War. Npaproductions (talk) 14:34, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hola, si pregunta si tienes buena calidad el póster de Loki del aniversario de la maravilla 10.